


Cuddle

by MagicalHairfl1p



Category: Trolls (2016)
Genre: Coma, F/M, Injured Character, Married Couple, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:21:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23919646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagicalHairfl1p/pseuds/MagicalHairfl1p
Summary: In this one shot, Poppy got attack by her possessive and creepy ex boyfriend (not Creek) who almost killed her. She was badly injured causing her to be in a state of a coma. Branch and Poppy have been married for only a few months.
Relationships: Branch & Poppy (Trolls), Branch/Poppy (Trolls)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 18





	Cuddle

She look peaceful when she's asleep even when something bad just happened to her. Branch was staring at her perfectly sculpted face and holding on to her hand. He pulled her hand closer to his lips and kiss it.

"I miss you Pops. I can feel myself going crazy just because I haven't heard your voice for a week. Please-" His eyes start to fill up with tears as he continue talking. He don't even know if she's listening to him right now but he don't care.

"Please wake up. I can't imagine my life without hearing your voice. I miss your smile. I miss your laugh. I miss everything about you."

He then put his hand on her cheek, feeling her cold face. No she wasn't dead. She's still here. The room was so quiet, the only sound you can hear is Branch sobbing. He continued to stare at her face. Her cuts and bruises still visible but to him she still look beautiful.

On the bed-side table, there were flowers and 'get well soon' cards from her friends. They've been visiting Poppy everyday.

Suddenly, Branch heard the door open. He looked up to see who it was, who turns out to only be a nurse. She have a light yellow skin colour and orange hair. On her badge that was on her chest said 'Nurse Blossom'.

"Sorry to interup you, King Branch but it's time for me to clean her cuts." Branch nodded as he moved out of the way and sat on a couch that was near the window.

After the nurse was done. She looked towards Branch, smiles and said "May I recommend you to cuddle her." Branch broke out of his dreamland as he start listening to her. She continued. "They said that cuddling is the best medicine, especially when they do it with some one they love." She then leave.

After that, Branch walked up to Poppy's bed. He then climb up onto the bed and lay down. He gently picked her head up and lay it on his chest. He put his arms around her and after a while he fell asleep.

*Time skip*

Poppy felt light headed as she opened her eyes and look at the ceiling. She felt something soft under her head and looked up to find her husband's face. She stared at his face a few seconds before lifting her hand up to his face.

She held onto his cheek before touching his soft lips. Branch then woke up, feeling someone fingers on his lips and look down to see Poppy looking up to him and giving him a small smile.

He then realised what he just saw then looking down again to see if it's real or a dream. Poppy laugh at him softly before being hugged (gently) by him. "Poppy!? You're awake! I can't believe it's actually work!" he babbled before kissing her on the lips. Their kiss only last a few seconds before they pulled away. "I miss you so much."

"I... I miss you too."


End file.
